


Such Wonderful Hands

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [118]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Shoulder Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron's been working for a while now.  Eclipse wants to do something for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Wonderful Hands

Megatron had found the changes that came from a new roommate to be... unsettling.  Yes, a bed partner every night and a cook was one thing, but sometimes it seemed like he was back in the foster care with how... nagging Eclipse could be.

 

She wasn't as bad as the whores who abused him back as a child, but when she would scold him for not eating healthy or drinking too much alcohol…  Even staying up late to watch a movie made it frustrating when she would go on about how it was making him miss sleep and all.

 

But while those were annoyances he would have to get used to, he was starting to find the pros of Eclipse living with him to be very worthwhile.

 

Specifically with what she was doing to him right now as he did some work in his study.  She had brought him some coffee when instead of leaving, she had decided to stay behind for a little while.

 

And he didn't mind.  Not with her wonderful hands working out the kinks in his shoulders as he started to lean back in his chair while ignoring his work a little more.

 

What other wonders could her hands do to him once he got her into their bed?

 

END


End file.
